Setkání na Baker Street
by SallyPejr
Summary: (BondLock, část 1) Q už nějakou dobu chodí s Jamesem Bondem a konečně se odhodlal ho vzít k sobě domů. I když je to vlastně tátův byt, ne jen jeho. Jenže ne všechno jde podle plánu...


„Takže tady ty doopravdy žiješ?" pozvedne James udiveně obočí, když vidí chaos v obývacím pokoji. Uprostřed tohodle si pořádkumilovného Q nedokáže ani představit.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že většinu času trávím na velitelství, tak tady to je místo, kde občas přespávám." upřesní mladý muž a pověsí si kabát na hák u dveří. „Tohle je tátův byt, já jsem jenom líný opustit teplo domova. Stejně, kdybych se odstěhoval, tak v tom novém bytě víc nebudu než budu."

„A není to bezpečnostní riziko?" zamračí se Bond. „Jsi přece jenom hlava celého vývojového oddělení, odsuď by tě bylo velice snadné unést." povídá, zatímco si prohlíží místnost kolem sebe a kuchyň, která na ni navazuje. Ta je oproti obýváku překvapivě uklizená.

„O bezpečnost se tady nemusíš bát. Tohle místo je málem hlídanější než Šestka." pousměje se Q, čímž si od svého přítele vyslouží pochybovačný pohled, než se Bond opět rozhlédne kolem.

„Na krbu je lebka a v kuchyni mikroskop. Co je tvůj táta, šílený vědec?"

„Ne, táta je doktor. A velice dobrý doktor." pousměje se Q vesele, ale pak trochu posmutní. „Lebka a mikroskop patří- patřili druhému tátovi. Byl detektiv, ale rád dělal pokusy všeho druhu. Byl takové chodící forenzní oddělení. Zemřel před dvěma lety."

„To jsem nevěděl." řekne James tiše a přejde ke svému příteli, aby ho mohl obejmout a utěšit. „Vlastně jsem ani nevěděl, že jsi původem z Londýna, a že máš dva otce. Za posledních pět minut jsem se toho o tobě dověděl víc, než za celý ten rok a půl, co se známe."

„Co seš to za tajného agenta, že si nedokážeš zjistit potřebné informace?" pousměje se Q a obejme Bonda kolem pasu.

„Tak to bych mohl přistoupit k výslechu, že?" pousměje se James a zlehka přejede prsty po žebrech svého přítele.

„Ne. Ne, žádný lechtání!" řekne Q rozkazovačně a chce se z objetí vykroutit, ale agent 007 je pořád o dost silnější než on, takže vše, co se Qmu podaří, je otočit se k němu zády.

„Takže první otázka." zašeptá James svému vězni do ucha, zatímco ho drží za obě zápěstí.

Q stojí s rukama křížem přes hruď a s dlaněmi na svých bocích. Stejným směrem, křížem přes jeho tělo, pak jdou i agentovi ruce, takže vždy pravá ruka drží pravou a levá levou. A protože je James silnější, nemůže Q dělat nic, jen stát přitisknutý zády k muži za sebou a čekat na jeho otázku.

„Říkal jsi, že je tohle tátův byt." šeptá mu James do ucha. „Máš představu, kdy se vrátí?"

„Jeho sestra skončila v nemocnici, říkal, že nebude doma dřív než ráno. A i kdyby, vždy napíše sms, pokud si myslí, že bych tady mohl být."

„A žádná zatím nepřišla?" ujišťuje se Bond.

„Ne-e." zavrtí Q hlavou a otočí se tak, aby viděl na svého přemožitele.

„Skvělé." pousměje se Bond a zlehka políbí Qho na rty, i když je to trošku divný úhel.

„Další otázka, ta nejdůležitější." pokračuje James a svýma a Qho rukama přejíždí po bocích muže před sebou. „Kde máš ložnici? Nespíš doufám na gauči."

„To by vadilo?" pousměje se Q.

„Mám v plánu s tebou provést spoustu věcí, na které na gauči prostě není dost místa." povídá Bond tiše a drobnými polibky přejíždí po Qho krku nahoru a dolů.

„To zní jako dobrý argument." usoudí Q s hlavou vytočenou do strany, aby Jamesovi umožnil lepší přístup. „Po schodech nahoru. Neměl by tam být nepořádek, paní Hudsonová tam občas uklízí."

„To je kdo?" zarazí se James.

„Naše domácí. Bydlí v přízemí, ale neboj, spí jako dudek. Užívá speciální bylinkové čaje." řekne Q a drobným úsměvem, než se vymaní z Bondova objetí, chytne svého agenta za ruku a vydá se s ním do podkroví, kde je jeho pokoj.

„No, budu si muset nějak vystačit." povzdechne si James na oko, když uvidí normálně velkou postel.

„Ne každy potřebuje letiště jako ty." upozorní ho Q, než se k muži postaví čelem a políbí ho. „No, ale jestli ti moje postel není dost dobrá, můžeme jít dolů a hrát Scrabble. A někde máme i Cluedo."

„Ehm, ne. Mnohem raději bude tady s tebou ve tvojí pidiposteli." ušklíbne se James a zkušeně se pustí do vysvlékání Qho oblečení.

- - o - -

Bond může vděčit mnoha letem zkušeností, že ho málo co nechá se v klidu vyspat. Tentokrát ho ovšem nevzbudil telefonát z práce ani Q, který by se v noci přetočil na druhý bok. Ne, tentokrát to byl zvuk z patra pod nimi, kde nemá nikdo co dělat. Qho otec by aspoň dle Jamesových informací nejdřív napsal zprávu, že se vrací domů a příchozí sms by si určitě všimli oba dva. Qho telefon leží na nočním stolku a vybrující telefon na tvrdém dřevě je zlo, které by probudilo i mrtvého.

'Toliko k zabezpečení bytu', pomyslí si James, než opatrně vyleze z postele a v hromadě oblečení na zemi najde svou zbraň.

„Někam se chystáš?" ozve se mumlání z postele a Q se trochu nejistě posadí s dekou omotanou kolem sebe.

„Někdo je dole a tobě žádná zpráva nepřišla." vysvětluje James a chce se vydat dolů, ale Q ho zastaví.

„Čekej moment." sykne a vezme svůj telefon. Vytočí nějaké číslo a během chvíle do mobilu začne mluvit.

„Ahoj, tati, co Harry?"

James nemůže slyšet, co muž na druhé straně telefonu řekl, ale Qho to trochu překvapilo, aspoň soudě podle jeho výrazu.

„Já ne, to musel být Mycroft. Takže se vracíš? Jo, dobře, neboj. Zatím."

„Takže," mávne Bond rukou. Během telefonátu si oblékl aspoň spodky, aby po bytě neběhal úplně nahý.

„Někdo tátu vylákal z bytu, za pár minut bude zpátky." řekne Q klidně a obleče si kalhoty od pyžama.

„Takže vetřelec." usoudí James, než pootevře dveře ložnice a po špičkách se vydá po schodech dolů.

Za ním se plíží Q, který se snaží zapnout vršek pyžama a zároveň varovat svého přítele před vrzajícími schody.

Dveře do obývacího pokoje jsou pootevřené na škvírku, takže si James může ušetřit problémy s náhradou škody. Alespoň zatím. Rukou naznačí Qmu, aby počkal na chodbě, ale pohledem přitom sleduje vysokého a hubeného muže u krbu.

Ve zlomku vteřiny agent 007 otevře dveře do obýváku a namíří zbraň na osamnělého muže, který se vloupal do bytu.

Ovšem ten se stejně rychle otočí a namíří svou zbraní na toho, kdo ho vyrušil.

Na chvíli oba mlčí.

„Co tady chcete?" prolomí Bond ticho. Jindy by rovnou střílel, ale tohle není mise ani jeho byt, měl by alespoň předstírat opatrnost. A ještě jedna věc mu brání střílet - ten chlap vypadá docela jako Q.

„Můžu se ptát na to samé." odpoví mu dlouhán hlubokým hlasem. „Co sakra dělá nahý agent MI6 uprotřed noci v mém bytě?"

„V tomhle bytě žijí jen dva muži a vy nejste ani jeden z nich."

Dveře za Bondem se otevřou trochu víc a do místonosti vejde Q. James ho může vidět periferně, ovšem oči pořád upírá na muže před sebou, jehož výraz se rychle změnil z překvapení přes radost a lítost až po smutek a nejistotu.

„Tati?" hlesne Q skoro neslyšně.

„Q?" zamračí se James nejistě. Neříkal Q náhodou, že je jeho otec teprve na cestě?

„Q?" zopakuje muž u krbu a jeho ruka se zbraní klesne dolů. „Děláš pro Mycrofta?!"

„Zklapni!" okřikne ho Q naštvaně. „Co tady děláš?! Máš být mrtvý! Skočil jsi z toho zkurvenýho baráku, tak co tady děláš?!"

Bond konečně odtrhne pohled od vetřelce u krbu a podívá se na svého partnera. Už párkrát zažil, že byl Q naštvaný, ale tohle se s tím nedá srovnávat. Tohle se zlost člověka, který byl zrazen milovanou osobou.

„Hale, já-" začne chlápek u krbu, ale je přerušen. Tentokráte prásknutím hlavních dveří.

„Hale?!"

Chlápek u krbu – Qho otec? - se zadívá ke dveřím a v jeho výrazu se zračí bolest, obavy i naděje.

Q přejde ke dveřím na schody a podívá se na příchozího muže.

„Jen pojď dál, máme tady menší problém." řekne Q rozčíleně.

„S tvým přítelem?" kývne John hlavou k Bondovi, i když ho z poloviny schodiště nemůže pořádně vidět.

„Ne, se tvým." upřesní Q, čímž otce na schodech úplně zastaví.

„S- s mím?" dostane ze sebe. „O kom to mluvíš?"

„Tohle je tvůj přítel?" ozve se dlouhán u krbu. „No tak, vždyť by ti mohl dělat otce. A to ti John schválil?"

Muž na schodech škobrtne a skoro spadne, když uslyší onen hlas. S nechápavým výrazem se podívá na syna, který jen přikývne hlavou na souhlas. Během chvíle je nevysoký blonďák v obýváku a s naprosto šokovaným výrazem hledí na nejistého muže u krbu.

„Johne." osloví ho nakonec dlouhán.

„Ty hajzle!" zařve John a bez ohledu na zbraň srazí muže pěstí k zemi. Ovšem to mu nestačí a v okamžiku sedí muži na klíně, jednou rukou ho drží za límec a druhou ho pěstí mlátí do obličeje, zatímco na něj řve urážky.

„Ty jeden zkurvysyne! Ty čuráku! Jak jsi to mohl-! Já tě zabiju! Já-!"

Muž na zemi se pokouší o obranu, ale moc mu to nejde.

Bond udělá krok vpřed, že nějak zasáhne, i když netuší jak, ale ruka na předloktí ho zastaví. Aniž by se na něj podíval, zavrtí Q hlavou a dál sleduje představení před sebou.

Nakonec chlápek na zemi vzdá pokus o shození svého protivníka a místo toho si ho přitáhne blíž a obejme ho. A ono to kupodivu pomůže.

Blonďák se skoro sesype a s obličejem zabořeným do dlouhánova krku a s rukama zabořenýma jeho košile jen leží a vzlyká.

„Máš být mrtvý. Skočil jsi. Donutil jsi mě se dívat." povídá John tiše.

„Omlouvám se, Johne. Prosím, odpusť mi to." povídá dlouhán s opravdovou lítostí v hlase. „Vyhrožoval tobě a Halovi a paní Hudsonové. Musel jsem to udělat. Neměl jsem na výběr. Odpusť mi to, prosím. Prosím. Už to nikdy neudělám. Už vás nikdy neopustím." S posledními slovy vtiskne blonďákovi do vlasů několik polibkůa i v jeho očích se objeví slzy.

„Co je to?" zeptá se John najednou a sedne si rovně. Prsty přitom opatrně ohmatává hrudník muže pod sebou.

„Co myslíš?" zeptá se dlouhán klidně.

„Sherlocku Holmesi, nehrej si se mnou nebo z tebe tu košili servu." řekne John výhružně.

„Je to jen malé zranění." mávne Holmes rukou.

„Malé zranění? A proč máš teda ovázaný celý hrudník?" rozčiluje se John.

„Možná pár polámaných žeber." upřesní Sherlock.

„A ty mě necháš, ať tě mlátím a ležím na tobě? To si snad děláš legraci, ne?! Na gauč, dělej!"

Bond se zbraní v ruce a s ohromeným výrazem ve tváři sleduje dva muže u krbu, aniž by tak úplně pochopil, o co jde. Teda jo, každý slyšel o Sherlocku Holmesovi a jeho neslavném konci, ale ten teď stojí před ním. A je to otec jeho Q? Ale oni mu říkají Hale. Jak se teda vlastně jmenuje? A co se to tady děje?

Na kladení otázek nahlas moc času nemá, protože ho Q/Hal obejme kolem pasu a opře se mu čelem o rameno. James ho automaticky obejme a přitiskne blíž k sobě.

„Dobré?" zeptá se tiše.

„Ne." zavrtí Q hlavou, ale jinak se nehne.

Ovšem i jejich dvouslovný rozhovor k nim přivolá pozornost rozhádaného páru.

„Tys vážně dovolil, aby Hal chodil s agentem MI6?" obrátí se Sherlock na Johna.

„Zklapni. Ty jsi ten poslední, kdo může do něčeho mluvit." okřikne ho John.

Q si jen povzdechne a postaví se vedle svého přítele.

„Jo, je to agent MI6, přesněji 00 agent." řekne Q trochu neochotně a snaží se přitom ignorovat mumlavé 'aspoň, že patří k nejlepším' z gauče. „Jmenuje se James Bond. A tohle jsou moji otcové – doktor John Watson a zesnulý detektiv Sherlock Holmes." představí Q tři starší muže.

V obýváku se rozhostí ticho. Není zrovna příjemné.

„No tak fajn." povzdechne si John a krátce se stiskne kořen nosu. „Pane Bonde, nemám zrovna náladu na rodičovské rozhovory, takže běžte spát. Hale, ty taky. Ty. Sundej košili, ať se ti podívám na ty žebra. A pak si promluvíme." Doktor Watson mluvil klidným, trochu unaveným hlasem, když promlouval ke svému synovi a jeho příteli, ovšem když svou pozornost obrátil na Holmese, zněl varovně až výhružně.

James nejistě přeletí pohledem po malé rodince, ale když do něj Q šťouchnul a kývl hlavou ke dveřím, poslechl a vydal se zpět do ložnice.

Q se oproti tomu vydal k Johnovi.

„Tati." šeptne mladý muž tak, aby ho Sherlock nemohl slyšet a James nemohl odezírat. „Zvládneš to?" zeptá se ustaraně.

„Jestli ne, pomůžeš mi schovat tělo?" zeptá se John s drobným nuceným úsměvem.

Q tenhle úsměv nesnáší. Znamená totiž, že v sobě jeho otec dusí pocity, a že se trápí, ale nechce, aby to jeho okolí vědělo a hlavně řešilo, a tak se usmívá. Tenhle úsměv nosil po Sherlockově skoku skoro pořád, ale poslední dobou s tím John přestal. Aspoň před svým synem. Jenže teď je zpátky. Úsměv, skrývání i Sherlock.

Q si jen povzdechne a obejme svého otce.

„To bude dobrý." zamumle mu John do ucha, zatímco mu objetí vrací. „Běž za tím svým Jamesem Bondem a zkus ignorovat vše, co se bude dít tady."

„Kdyby něco, stačí zavolat." řekne ještě Q, než otce pustí a vydá se za Jamesem. Na Sherlocka se ani nepodívá, takže nemůže vidět smutek v jeho obličeji, ani bolest, když ho jeho syn ignoruje.

James na svého přítele čeká před dveřmi do ložnice, ale nic neříká, když k němu Q dorazí, ani když spolu vejdou dovnitř a zase si lehnou.

„Takhle jsem si seznámení s tvými rodiči nepředstavoval." prohodí James po chvíli ticha.

„Myslíš to, že se jeden z nich právě vrátil z mrtvých nebo ten detail, že jsi na sobě měl jen trenýrky?" ozve se mu od ramene.

„Asi obojí." usoudí James, zatímco prsty pomalu přejíždí po Qho zádech nahoru a dolů. Je to uklidňující gesto a uklidnění je to, co teď Q potřebuje nejvíc.

„Představoval jsem si, že tvý rodiče jsou nějací zbohatlíci a pravidel dbalí lidé, trochu jako ten chlap s deštníkem, co jsem ho onehdy viděl u tebe v kanceláři. Mluvíš totiž jako někdo, kdo má za sebou soukromé školy a peníze. Akorát jsi jim musel na oněch školách zvlčet, když děláš do počítačů a tajných služeb a ne do politiky a ekonomie."

Q se musí uchechtnout, když slyší názor svého přítele.

„Právě jsi vystihl otcův životopis. Myslím Sherlockův." řekne Q tiše a jen s trochou pobavení v hlase. „Jeho rodiče jsou nažehlení snobi žijící z politiky. A on se dá na detektivní kariéru, vezme si armádného lékaře a adoptuje s ním nějakého kluka. Výsledek jsi viděl před chvíli."

„Viděl." přikývne James na souhlas. „A to jsem si původně myslel, že mi o svojí rodině řekneš až po deseti letech známosti."

„Jo, trochu se to uspíšilo." povzdechne si Q. „Měli bychom spát." dodá tiše. Není unavený, ale nechce se mu mluvit o náhlém návratu svého otce, ani o své rodině celkově. Už tak toho prozradil víc, než měl v plánu a to se mu i přespání v tomto bytě zdálo příliš.

„Můžu mít ještě jednu otázku?" zeptá se James zvědavě.

„A jakou?"

„Co je to za jméno Hal?"

Q se musí uchechtnout. Bál se, že se James bude ptát na Sherlocka a co teď bude Q dělat, ale místo toho se zeptal na jeho jméno.

„Hal je zkratka od Hamish." řekne Q krátce.

„Kdo by proboha dal dítěti jméno Hamish? To lidi nedělají už ani na tom našem konci země." nakrčí James nechápavě čelo.

„Moji rodiče takové jméno dávají a teď zklapni. Chtěl jsi mít jenom jednu otázku a už seš za limitem." podívá se na něj Q a šťouchne ho prstem do čela.

„Jak si přeješ." pousměje se James a krátce mladšího muže políbí. „Hamishi." dodá škádlivě.

„Já věděl, proč ti o sobě nechci nic říct." povzdechne si Q.

Místo odpovědi ho James znovu políbí.

Pak už nikdo nic neříká. V ložnici je ticho, jde slyšet jen jejich dech a občas nějaký hluk z bytu pod nimi, ale jinak nic. Vypadá to, jako kdyby spali, ale není to pravda. Oba toho mají až moc na přemýšlení.

- - o - -

Nakonec James musel přece jen usnout, protože ho probudil Q, který se snažil opatrně vylést z postele.

„Nechoď." zamumle James a chytne svého přítele za zápěstí, aby ho zastavil.

„Spi." hlesne jen Q a políbí agenta na čelo, než se vydá pryč ze svého pokoje.

James si jen útrpně povzdechne, ale nehádá se. Normálně by taky vstal nebo by se pokusil Qho zatáhnout zpátky do peřin, ale dnešní ráno není normální. Rozhodně ne po proběhlé noci. Takže místo obvyklého zůstane Bond ležet v posteli, aby dal Qmu, vlastně teď už Hamishovi čas se opětovně seznámit se svou rodinou.

- - o - -

„Ahoj, tati." hlesne Q, když ve svém pruhovaném pyžamu vejde do obýváku.

John sedí ve svém křesle a v dlaních drží svůj čaj.

„Ahoj." vrátí muž pozdrav unaveným hlasem.

Víc už neříkájí, aspoň dokud se Hal nepřipraví svůj hrnek s čajem.

„Je v ložnici?" zeptá se Q, když se usadí na gauči.

„Jo." přikývne John a konečně se na svého syna podívá. „Měl ses vyspat."

„To ty taky." pousměje se Q krátkým, smutným úsměvem.

John si jen povzdechne a položí hrnek se studeným čajem na stolek vedle křesla.

„Říkal, že se na té střeše setkal s Moriartym a ten mu dal na výběr. Buď skočí nebo jeho zabijáci zastřelí nás dva a paní Hudsonovou." pustí se John do vyprávění. „Ty dva roky se pak schovával a lovil Moriartyho lidi po světě. Nám nic neřekl, abychom byli v bezpečí. Prý by na mně každý poznal, že netruchlím doopravdy a tobě to neřekl, abys mi nemusel lhát. A ten včerejšek- Chtěl se podívat sem, než se nám ukáže, takže mi zavolal, že je Harry v nemocnici. Nepočítal s tím, že tady budeš ty, a že potkám Harry po cestě." John se odmlčí a víc už neříká.

Na nějakou chvíli se oba vrátí k pití čaje, byť ten Johnův už má arktické teploty.

„Řekl ti, jak to přežil?" zeptá se Q po chvíli.

„Neptal jsem se. Zajímalo mě víc proč než jak." zavrtí John hlavou.

A zase ticho, které trvá několik minut, než Q zase promluví.

„Odpustíš mu?"

„Nevím." povzdechne si John. „Chci mu odpustit a nechci zároveň. Ale nikdy jsem mu neuměl říct ne."

„Ať se rozhodneš jakkoliv, jsem na tvojí straně." pokrčí Q jedním ramenem.

„Hale, máš být na svojí straně" upozorní ho John.

„Ty jsi moje strana."

Tohle prohlášení Johnovi ve tváři krátký, ale upřímný úsměv.

Tentokrát je ticho okolo nich nějaké lehčí a netíží tolik jako před chvílí.

„Takže." prohlásí John, když konečně dopije svůj ledový čaj. „Tenhle James Bond je tvůj přítel?"

„Budeš jako táta a strejda řešit, že je mezi námi velký věkový rozdíl?" povzdechne si Q útrpně.

„Mycroft o tom ví?" zamračí se John.

„Jen náhodou. Jednou nás chytil na kameře a viděl záznam dřív, než jsem ho stačil upravit." vysvětluje Q.

John jen přikývne hlavou. Je rád, že není pozdě informován kvůli nedostatku důvěry, ale spíš kvůli nedostatku soukromí.

„Je mezi vámi rozdíl, protože ten chlap vypadá, že by mohl být starý jako já." řekne John vážně a musí zvednout ruku, aby zastavil synovi připomínky. „Nemíním ti mluvit do toho, že chodíš s někým, kdo ti může dělat otce, aspoň pokud to oba berete vážně. Trápí mě něco jiného." řekne John vážně.

„A co?" nakrčí Hal čelo a zvědavě na otce hledí.

„Patří k tajným agentům. Já se sice v práci MI6 nevyznám, ale podle toho, jak vypadá, si nemyslím, že by se důchodu dožilo nějaké větší množství agentů." povídá John vážným hlasem. „Tvojí prací je se starat, aby se všichni dostali domů, ale-"

„Já vím, že má nebezpečnou práci." přeruší ho Q. „Pracuje v utajení, každý den hrozí, že umře, že už se nevrátí. To mi nemusíš říkat, toho jsem si sám velice dobře vědom."

„Já vím, že tohle víš." přikývne John na souhlas. „Byl bys idiot, kdybys to nevěděl. Já jen- Co když umře na akci, kterou budeš řídit ty? Nemůžeš předvídat všechno. Nebo co když udělá to, co udělal Sherlock? Bude předstírat smrt a půjde do naprostého utajení, a pak se jednou prostě vrátí? To se taky může stát."

„Já vím." šeptne Q po chvíli. „Já vím, co hrozí. Řídím všechny Jamesovi akce. V podstatě na nich řídím každý jeho krok, a i kdybych předvídal vše, on je příliš – nepředvídatelný. Stačí jediná chyba a můžu o něj přijít. Ale- Slíbil mi, že si bude dávat pozor. Pořád dělá šílené věci, ale ne tolik jako předtím. Doopravdy se kvůli mně snaží. Jenže ho pořád můžu poslat špatným směrem, můžu něco přehlédnout, můžu provést cokoliv a přijít o něj vlastní vinou. Já- Mluvil jsem s ním o tomhle. Rozkázal mi, že chce, abych vedl jeho mise, a že chce, abych na něj dohlížel. A kdyby se mu něco stalo, že nechce, abych udělal nějakou blbost. Dokonce řekl, že kdyby měl umřít na akci, že chce abych ji vedl. Že by chtěl slyšet můj hlas až – až do konce."

To už John nevydrží, zvedne se z křesla a sedne si vedle Hala. Jednou rukou ho obejme kolem ramen a přitiskne ho k sobě, ale nic neříká. Ani není, co by řekl.

Nějakou dobu to trvá, než Hal znovu promluví.

„Jednou to udělal." hlesne tiše. „Chvíli po tom, co jsem nastoupil na MI6. Všichni si mysleli, že je mrtvý a on nebyl. Vlastně jsme se potkali, až když jsem se stal Quatermasterem a on se vrátil z mrtvých. I když podle některých jsme spolu už tehdy flirtovali. Málem několikrát umřel hned během příštích pár dní. Kdyby to udělal teď, ten návrat z mrtvých, asi do něj taky začnu bušit pěstmi, že mi nevěřil a nic neřekl. Jenže nemám takovou sílu jako ty, nejspíš by to ani necítil."

„Bojovat umíš a máš rozum. Bolelo by ho to." ujistí ho John.

Oba se nad tím uchechtnou, ale zůstavají sedět tak, jak jsou. John s rukou kolem syna, Hal s hlavou opřenou o Johnovo rameno. Vždycky takhle sedávali, když jednoho nebo druhého něco trápilo, ale už je to dlouho. Dlouho od chvíle, kdy takto seděli naposledy.

„Máš vkus jako Sherlock." prohodí John po nějaké době. „Mohli byste si podat inzerát. Sháním postaršího modrookého blonďáka s vojenskou minulostí a s nezdravou láskou k adrenalinu."

„Ty máš co mluvit s inzerátama, vy dva s Jamesem si taky můžete jeden podat. Hledá se vysoký, hubený genius s tmavými vlnitými vlasy a nezvyklou barvou očí."

„Zapomněl jsi, že ten genius musí být mladší, se smyslem pro nebezpečí a s nóbl školou." dodá John s úsměvem. „I když musím, byť nerad, uznat, že sis na ten inzerát našel lěpší exemplář než Sherlock. Už jsem trochu z formy."

„To bude tím svetrem, máš mimikry. Neboj, stačí dva kolečka kolem Londýna při nahánění zločinců a budeš jako dřív." dloubne do něj Q loktem.

„Mazání medu kolem pusy ti jde čím dál líp. Trávíš nějak moc času s Mycroftem, ne?" pousměje se John, než zívne.

„Měl by sis jít lehnout." kývne Hal hlavou k ložnici rodičů.

„Tam spí Sherlock." zavrtí John hlavou, ale jen slabě.

„No a?" diví se Hal. „Odpustíš mu, ne?"

„Když mu neodpustím, odejde a už se nemusí nikdy vrátit. To bych už nepřežil." přizná se John tichým hlasem.

„Neodešel by, ani kdybys ho nechal se chvíli dusit." namítne Hal. „Ale už jsi ho nechal v bytě a dokonce jsi ho nechal spát ve vaší ložnici. Myslím, že je jasné, kam tím směřuješ."

„Jestli máš pravdu a ten zmetek se probudí s nadšeným výrazem, že je mu odpuštěno, tak na té ulici skončí." povzdechne si John.

„Zas tak pitomý není." usměje se Hal. „Jdi si lehnout, já jdu taky."

„Doufám, že tam nahoře nebudete – hluční." prohodí John, když se postaví.

„Můžu tvrdit to samé." ohradí se Hal cestou ke dveřím.

„Má polámaná žebra, jestli si vzpomínáš." upozorní ho John.

„Odkdy je zranění problém?" nedzvedne Q nechápavě obočí, než zmizí na schodech.

„Taky fakt." povzdechne si John, než zajde do své ložnici.


End file.
